The Garden, The End
by Lindsay Lestrange
Summary: O jardim os esperaria para o fim. CUIDADO: spoilers do episódio quatro da quinta temporada.


Disclaimer: Supernatural pertence à CW e ao Kripke.

**CUIDADO!** Spoilers da quinta temporada, até o quarto episódio ("The End").

* * *

**The ****Garden****, The End**

As rosas tinham pequenos pontos brilhantes do orvalho. As flores rubras ainda eram botões, fechados e tristes. Dean sentia-se triste também.

Imaculado, como o anjo que era, Sam parecia o primeiro floco de neve que acabara de cair naquele jardim inveterado. A lama não havia sujado nem mesmo seus sapatos brancos, os quais ele usava agora para quebrar o pescoço do próprio irmão, estirado na terra.

Dean sentiu seu peito comprimir-se em um sentimento estranho e incômodo ao ver o seu "eu" do futuro morrer.

Sam virou-se, e a respiração de Dean ficou presa na garganta. No rosto de Sam estava a expressão mais benevolente que alguém poderia possuir. Seus olhos verdes eram quase que ingênuos. Na sua boca pequena e rosa um meio sorriso, amargo e irônico.

- Olá, Dean.

Os trovões rugiam alto, como se o céu estivesse enfurecido com a presença daquele ser aparentemente tão doce.

- Me desculpe. Deve ser doloroso falar comigo nessa... Forma.

Tão cheio de palavras educadas. Dean olhou aquele rosto conhecido, _amado_, e viu por trás da carne. Não era o Sam. Não havia nada ali do Sammy que ele havia cuidado, praticamente criado, com quem havia crescido junto, caçado junto. Aquele não era a criança solitária que havia lhe dado um cordão no Natal, na falta de um pai; não era o adolescente revoltado, o estudante de direito, o irmão cujo amor era incondicional. Não. Aquele era Lúcifer. Lúcifer estava vestindo o belo rosto de Sam.

- Mas tinha que ser o seu irmão. Tinha que ser.

Lúcifer estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe e Dean afastou-se, enojado. O que aquele demônio não teria feito com as mãos de Sam? Usado seu corpo e sua boca para manipular e destruir. Destruir o mundo todo.

A expressão do anjo caído era angustiada, como se pedisse perdão por suas atrocidades. Como se precisasse da aprovação de Dean.

- Já ouviu a história de como eu caí do Céu?

Lúcifer tinha a sua história perfeitamente amarrada e esculpida. Dean imaginou que ele tivera muito tempo no Inferno para aperfeiçoá-la em todos os pequenos detalhes. Qualquer ser humano poderia esquecer rapidamente de todo seu aprendizado cristão e abraçar Lúcifer, tentar confortá-lo e protegê-lo das injustiças do Criador. Principalmente enquanto ele usava tão convincentemente a inocência dos olhos de Sam.

- Você não me engana, sabia?

Lúcifer pareceu surpreso e confuso ao ouvir Dean.

- Eu sei o que você é.

_Você não é o Sam. Você é mais um demônio; podre, cruel e infausto._

- Você é o mesmo, apenas maior. O mesmo tipo de barata que venho esmagando minha vida toda. A única diferença entre eles e você é o tamanho do seu ego.

E diante de suas palavras, Lúcifer tinha como resposta um sorriso brando e um olhar cheio de piedade.

- Adeus. Encontraremos-nos novamente em breve.

Lúcifer lhe deu as costas.

- É melhor que me mate agora! Ou eu juro que encontrarei um jeito de te matar. E não vou parar!

- Eu sei que não vai. – Lúcifer mantinha seu ar sereno. – Sei que também não vai dizer "sim" a Michael. E sei que não vai matar Sam. O que quer que aconteça, você vai sempre terminar aqui. Quaisquer escolhas que faça, quaisquer detalhes que altere, nós vamos sempre terminar... _Aqui_. E eu venço.

Lágrimas de puro desespero pulavam dos olhos de Dean. Ele não permitiria.

- Você está errado.

Com um último sorriso confiante, Lúcifer deixou-o depois de um trovão.

Os botões de rosa vermelha, o banco de cimento, os arbustos verdejantes, a terra úmida, a cerca branca, as folhas amareladas de outono caídas no chão – tudo estaria ali. O jardim os esperaria para o fim.

* * *

_N/A: Eu amo Supernatural, eu amo esse capítulo, e eu amo Lúcifer!Sam._

_Essa one-shot curtinha é bem inútil, porque eu apenas escrevi a cena. Cortei algumas falas, mas no geral, ficou tudo do mesmo jeito. É que eu não consegui não escrever isso aqui. As carinhas do Sam/Lúcifer são totalmente irresistíveis. Quase tão fofas quando as do Castiel (nota para a parte em que o Cas fica esperando o Dean descansar parado ao lado da estrada porque ele não tem mais o que fazer_ _–_ _quase surtei de tanta fofura)._

_P. Diddy que me perdoe por isso, mas eu adoro o Lúcifer de SPN. Se você não entendeu essa última frase, vai se atualizar com o Twitter. :P_

_Reviews? (Eu duvido, mas a esperança é a última que morre)_


End file.
